Complicated
by curly xox
Summary: Gaara yang memaksa untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata, Naruto yang mendapati nisannya di makam, serta Sasuke yang tidak begitu membantu. Life is complicated. / fluffy story / RnR?


**Complicated**

 **Disclaimer:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **.**

Hinata berlari dengan cepat. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun tidak teratur, napasnya putus-putus. Keringat mengalir melewati pipi gembulnya yang memerah karena lelah dan kesulitan bernapas.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas lega; mendapati orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada. Merasa sudah aman, ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal dan mengatur napasnya di dalam laboraturium biologi yang kosong.

Tentu saja kosong, ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah.

Alasan Hinata berlari?

 _Well_...

 **-flashback-**

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku."

Hinata melongo.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, walaupun angin berembus pelan dan langit mendung, pemuda di hadapannya secara terang-terangan menyatakan sesuatu yang mustahil dikatakan saat awal perkenalan.

Awal perkenalan?

Ya.

Dari sudut pandang Hinata, ia hanya berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang sekolah. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi musim gugur, menutup mata, menghirup udara musim gugur yang segar, lalu -bruk.

Dia menabrak pemuda di hadapannya. Lalu Hinata meminta maaf, kemudian pemuda itu mengajak berkenalan. Namanya Gaara Sabaku. Oke, harusnya sampai di situ saja.

Harusnya.

Tapi pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terpaku di tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Gaara serius dengan perkataannya.

Oke, dari sudut pandang Gaara, ia melihat Hinata berjalan. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, menutup mata, dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam . Mata Gaara terpaku pada pemandangan itu, namun kakinya tetap bergerak, sehingga membuatnya menabrak Hinata tanpa ia sadari.

Gaara tetap diam saat Hinata meminta maaf padanya. Merasa Hinata akan pergi setelah meminta maaf, Gaara memutuskan untuk berkenalan. Gaara tahu Hinata belum mengenalnya karena jarangnya gadis itu bersosialisasi.

Intinya, hanya Gaara yang mengenal Hinata.

Dan... Um, bisa dibilang dia adalah _stalker_ Hinata.

 _ **Stalker**_.

Tekankan itu.

Perkenalan ini hanya basa-basi saja, karena apa yang dari dulu ingin ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Hinata adalah membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya seorang.

Dan dia tidak menerima penolakan.

"A-aku..."

Hinata gugup, Gaara tahu itu. Tapi dia sudah mengutarakan semuanya. Sekarang mau tak mau, setuju tak setuju, Hinata harus menerimanya.

Bibir Hinata yang sudah merah karena ia gigit untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya mengunggah hati Gaara untuk segera mencicipinya.

Apakah manis? Pasti.

Tapi Gaara harus bersabar.

"Jadi?"

Gaara kembali bertanya. Kaki kanannya ia hentak-hentakkan di tanah, tanda menipisnya kesabaran yang ia miliki untuk menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Angin berembus pelan dan menggoyangkan rambut gelap milik Hinata, yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambut Gaara. Poni Hinata yang tersibak karena angin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona berat karena pernyataan Gaara barusan.

Hinata merasa ia terkena asma. Ia kesulitan mengambil napas, terutama saat mengetahui _jade_ pemuda itu tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan intens.

"B-begini-"

"Jangan bilang kau dilarang pacaran karena itu alasan yang sangat sangat _sangat_ basi," Gaara memotong Hinata yang sedang melancarkan penolakannya. Itulah yang dikira Gaara.

"B-bukan a-"

"Jadi apa?"

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab kalau Gaara terus-menerus memotong ucapannya?

"D-dengarkan aku d-dulu," kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi.

Gaara diam, tanda dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Hinata berdeham, "K-kita baru saja saling m-mengenal, jadi..." Gaara masih menunggu dengan tidak sabar, "k-kurasa ini bukan w-waktu yang tepat."

Hinata memainkan jarinya, Gaara sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Dengar, Hinat-"

"Yo, Gaara!"

Oh, lihatlah Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya sedang berlari menuju malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

R.I.P. Naruto Namikaze.

"K-kurasa aku harus pergi," Hinata menyingkir, berlari kencang menjauhi Gaara, sebelum tangan Gaara sempat menahannya.

Naruto kebingungan melihat Hinata yang berlari melewatinya dengan wajah ketakutan. Belum sempat ia memberikan pandangan bertanya-tanya pada Gaara, yang berdiri lima langkah di hadapannya, ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Tentu saja Gaara memukulnya.

Bahkan Gaara sudah membeli tanah dan peti, serta membuatkan batu nisan untuk pemakaman Naruto.

Ah... Indahnya persahabatan~

Setelah merasa dirinya tidak lagi sanggup berlari, Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Di sini. Di lab biologi.

 **-end** **flashback-**

Napas Hinata sudah teratur. Kakinya ia luruskan dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah rileks. Keringat yang sempat melengket di tubuhnya mulai mengering, karena hembusan angin musim gugur yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Mata Hinata tertutup. Otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu.

 _Mulai_ _sekarang_ _kau_ _jadi_ _pacarku._

 _Aku_ _tidak_ _menerima_ _penolakan._

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berdebar. Keringat yang tadi sudah mengering kembali keluar dan membuat dahinya lembab. Ia memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sekolah ini dengan selamat sentosa.

 _Langsung_ _pulang_ _saja_ _nanti,_ _tidak_ _usah_ _ke_ _perpustakaan_ _sekolah._ _Aku_ _bisa_ _mengantarkanmu_ _ke_ _perpustakaan_ _umum_ _yang_ _lebih_ _lengkap._

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Neji. Tapi Hinata tidak mau merepotkan kakak sepupunya itu. _No,_ _no_.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hinata tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkah itu terdengar tenang dan mantap. Ringan, tanpa beban.

Sampai saat suara derit pintu terbuka tertangkap indera pendengarannya, Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menghentakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu sama cepatnya.

"Kena kau."

 **.¥.**

Gaara berlari mengejar sang pujaan hati. Yang Gaara ketahui dari profesinya sebagai _stalker_ Hinata selama ini, gadis bermata bulan itu tidak kuat berlari. Walaupun larinya kencang, tapi Hinata tidak sanggup berlari terlalu lama. _Pasti_ _dia_ _membutuhkan_ _istirahat_ , pikir Gaara.

Merasa berlari mengejar Hinata akan membuang-buang tenaga, Gaara memilih untuk berhenti. Berjalan dengan santai, lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok, saat Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Gaara mengecek arlojinya; menghitung waktu, memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk mengatur napas.

Gaara tersenyum mendapati dirinya yang begitu pengertian.

Ia duduk sebentar, mengenang masa-masa saat menjadi _stalker_ Hinata.

Saat itu, ia sempat berpikir Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikannya karena ia tidak memiliki alis. Dengan pemikiran tipis setipis selembar kertas, Gaara menggambar alis palsu menggunakan _eyeliner_ Temari dan mengahasilkan bahan tertawaan di pagi hari.

Sejak itu, Gaara memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Yang tampan, kata mama Karura.

Gaara kembali mengecek arloji. Tujuh menit sudah berlalu. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Gaara memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Hinata.

Ia melangkah dengan santai. Tak peduli apakah Hinata menyadarinya atau tidak, karena Hinata tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

Gaara menarik napas sebelum membuka pintu. Melalui celah kecil yang ia buat, Gaara dapat melihat Hinata yang masih menutup matanya. Sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Saat Gaara mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar, sehingga menimbulkan suara berderit, gadis itu tersadar; membuka matanya daan menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan cepat.

Gaara menyeringai.

"Kena kau."

Jantung Hinata yang memang sudah berdebar semakin menggila. Wajahnya kembali merah dan keringat kembali menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Ia ingin berdiri, tapi kakinya lemas saat melihat Gaara yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Gaara berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. "Kenapa lari?" Gaara bertanya dengan kalem.

Hinata masih diam; setengah takut setengah terpaku.

Ya, sekali lagi dia terpaku karena pemuda ini. Pertama pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba, sekarang suaranya yang lembut dan sikapnya yang kalem.

Gaara menyibakkan poni Hinata, yang lembek dan sedikit berminyak karena keringat, ke samping. Memperlihatkan kening Hinata yang basah karena keringat.

Tersenyum, Gaara menyeka keringat Hinata dan mengecup keningnya. "Jangan takut, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata pingsan.

Dirinya sudah tidak kuat menghadapi badai hidup seperti ini. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menulikan telinganya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menerima perlakuan manis dari Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

Gaara melebarkan senyumnya sedikit sembari memerhatikan wajah damai Hinata saat tidur. Di luar, angin berembus kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Tidak lama langit mendung menumpahkan airnya yang sudah tidak dapat ditampung lagi.

Udara sejuk dan dingin menyapa kulit Gaara, yang sedang membelai rambut Hinata dengan penuh sayang. Hinata sedikit menggigil saat angin berembus terlalu kencang, membuat Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hm, apakah mencuri itu dosa?

Tidak, kan?

Terutama yang akan Gaara curi itu hanyalah ciuman pertama Hinata.

Gaara medekatkan wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya menerima napas teratur Hinata yang hangat. Gaara sekali lagi tersenyum, sebelum mengecup bibir merah ranum Hinata dengan lembut.

" _Sweet_ _dreams._ "

 **.¥.**

Seminggu terlewati. Naruto sempat tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari karena mendapati nisan bertuliskan namanya, saat mampir ke kuburan kakeknya.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah meyakinkan bahwa dia belum mati dan Gaara sudah mengungkapkan penyesalannya yang setengah hati, Naruto masih tetap meratapi hidupnya di depan makamnya.

Seperti sekarang.

"Nar, kau ini bodoh atau bodoh, sih?" Sasuke bertanya tak jelas.

Naruto sesenggukan, tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal.

Hinata menatap Naruto, iba, lalu menyikut Gaara; memberi kode untuk menghibur Naruto. Gaara menghela napas, melangkah maju ke samping Naruto, lalu mengusir Sasuke yang tak berguna.

"Aku lupa membatalkan pembeliannya waktu itu," Gaara berujar dengan nada bersalah. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Salahmu mengganggu momen intimku dengan Hinata." Di kalimat itu, Hinata merona.

Naruto menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat.

Semua orang yang berada di situ bernapas dengan lega, mengira Naruto sudah memercayai pengakuan Gaara.

Tapi...

"Baiklah," Hinata tersenyum lembut, "aku akan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah meninggal," senyum Hinata memudar, "karena aku tahu kalian akan menerimaku walaupun aku hanyalah seorang hantu."

Di situ, Hinata akhirnya menyadari betapa rendahnya IQ Naruto.

• **Owari** •


End file.
